Summer day
by Jamouis
Summary: Dustin y Will deciden pasar el dia juntos luego de que sus amigos salieran con sus novias,sin emabargo no sabian que una tarde de verano podia cambiar todo.


**Atencion:Contenido Sexual (smut) entre dos chicos ,si no te gusta este tipo de lecturas,no lo leas y continúa con tu vida. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

Dustin y Will se sentían solos e ignorados desde que sus dos mejores amigos,Mike Wheeler y Lucas Sinclair habían conseguido novias. Mike se pasaba el dia con El e iban por el pueblo en la nueva bicicleta del chico,y Lucas parecia un completo idiota,enamorado por Max quien una vez fue el amor platónico del chico sin dientes.

Ambos adolescentes salieron a eso de las cuatro de la tarde,iban a ir al feria pero recordaron que ahí se concentraba un gran número de jóvenes de la escuela como de su clase,muchos con pareja. ¿Y si llegaban a verlos juntos y pensar mal?,lo menos que deseaban era ser confundidos como gays. Aunque Will era la excepción,hace bastante tenía un crush hacía el chico poupular y galán de su clase.

Los dos amigos se pasearon en sus bicicletas hasta llegar a las canteras donde no había un alma,lo único que lograba escucharse además de las ruedas sobre el suelo lodoso eran aves revoloteando.

—¿Quieres meterte,Will? —Preguntó Dustin dejando su bmx —. Hace como veintiocho grados y me estoy asando el trasero,amigo.

—¿No crees que alguien podría vernos?—dudó Will viendo a los lados,como esperando ver a un paparazzi escondido entre los árboles.

—¡Oh vamos,Byers! No me vengas con eso,todos deben estar en la feria. Podemos aprovechar que estamos solos y divertirnos,¿o acaso tienes miedo de que vea tu pequeño Will?

Las mejillas del castaño tomaron un color carmín al instante. Sabía que su pene no era el más grande del grupo debido a que después de gimnasia era necesario bañarse,el de Dustin no mediría más de cuatro pulgadas en estado normal pero era grueso. Se sintió un sucio,ya que más de una vez fantaseó con el ruloso. Una de sus fantasías favoritas era quedarse con él a solas en las duchas del gimnasio y que se masturbaran mutuamente hasta el orgasmo.

—¡NO,por supuesto que no tengo miedo,idiota! —bramó Will —.Si alguien nos llega a ver estas muerto...

Los adolescentes se fueron quitando las prendas,desde los shorts hasta los calcetines quedando simplemente en boxers. El haber pensando en la fantasía con Dustin había provocado que se pusiera duro,lo suficiente como para que Dustin se percatase pero el chico era un tanto distraído.

Ambos se lanzaron al agua fresca donde chapotearon y jugaron durante varios minutos,Will no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz,lo mismo ocurría con Dustin quien no paraba de reir con cada avalancha de agua que le lanzaba. El chico Henderson no sabría porque pero no podía quitar los ojos de los labios de su amigo,se preguntaba que se sentiría besarlo. Ese pensamiento duro hasta que salieron empapadados veinte minutos más tarde,se sentaron a la orilla y arrojaron unas cuantas piedras las cuales robotaron en la superficie,siempre manteniendo una charla que en la mayoría no tenía sentido alguno. Los ojos azules del sin dientes se desviaron cuando se encontraban hablando de cómics de los X-Men hacia los bóxers de Will,no había notado en todo ese tiempo su amigo estaba teniendo una erección y que se estaba marcando en la tela.

—Eh,amigo —interrumpió Dustin con una sonrisita pícara —.Creo que el tiburón ha salido a la superficie ¿no te parece?

—¿Que quieres decir...!Oh mierda,Dustin! —exclamó Will exaltadisimo cundo bajo la mirada,si había un momento para que el demogorgon se lo llevara al Uspide Down sin duda era ese.

—No te preocupes mi pequeño Will,esto se arregla fácil...—dijo Dustin con un dejo calentón en su voz,de apoco llevo su mano a los muslos del joven pero Will no hizo nada para evitarlo,simplemente insinuaba una y otra vez que estaba mal,que no era gay pero era la mentira más grande que pudo haber dicho.

—A la mierda con eso,Will estoy seguro que vas a disfrutar esto tanto como yo. Ven aquí.

Los dos amigos hormonales comenzaron a besarse,el que llevaba el ritmo al principio era Dustin quien desde hace meses había soñado con ese momento a la vez que acariciaba el mimebro por encima de la tela. Will lo tomó por los cabellos rizados con fuerza,sintiendo como su dureza crecía y como la lengua de Dustin exploraba su boca. Sus lenguas se remolineaban furiosamente creando sonidos babosos y ruidosos que hicieron endurecer a Dustin.

—Toca mi verga,Dustin —suplicó Will separándose del beso jadeando,una línea de saliva se había formado entre su labio y del chico —. Por favor,Dustin,necesito que empieces a mover tu mano sobre mi jodida verga.

Dustin no aguntaba más, se aseguró de tener el camino libre deshaciéndose de los bóxers de Will dejando ver un pene de cinco pulgadas duro cual roca con rastros de líquido pre seminal. Empezó a acariciar su eje con la mano y luego a bombearlo con lentitud aunque sabía que no podría mantener ese ritmo para siempre. El chico Byers emitía gemidos con cada movimiento que Dustin ejecutaba con su hábil mano,por instinto propio movia con lentitud las caderas imaginando lo que se sintiera estar dentro un culo apretado. Aunque estaba claro que ahí el que recibirá una cogida sería él.

—¡Mierda Will!—gruñó Dustin bombeando cada vez más rápido el pito del castaño —.No sabes como me calientas,joder...,y-ya no aguanto.

Se quitó desesperado los bóxers blancos exponiendo su miembro de cinco pulgadas y media.

—Siempre me gusto tu pene,Dustin,no te das una idea de cuantas veces fantaseé contigo...—masculló Will volviendo a besar a su amigo una vez más solo que éste no se prolongó tanto como el anterior. —¡Uf mierda,D-Dustin!...,¡Me v-v-engo,joder!

Sendos chorros del semen de Will salpicaron la mano de Dustin,éste sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo observando como el líquido blanco y pegajoso se deslizaba hacia las bolas del adolescente. Will respiraba agitado,tomaba bocanadas de aire mientras que sentía su corazón al mil. No cabía palabras para describir lo increíble que se sintió. Pero aún no acababan. Debía devolverle el favor a Dustin como un buen amigo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—preguntó Will inclinándose hacia el sin dientes,estaban sudorosos y colorados,y no era sólo por el calor de una tarde veraniega.

—¡Coño,claro que si! —alzó la voz el rizos quien ya había comenzado a bombear su pene. Se detuvo y se lo dejó todo a merced de Will.

Sin embargo,Dustin no se esperaba para nada lo que sucedería a continuación. Will le indicó que se recostará y él obedeció un poco confundido. Will jamás habia pensando que tendría la oportunidad de hacerle una mamada a Dustin Henderson,y fue lo que prosiguió a hacer. Primero solo pasó su lengua sobre su eje haciendo que de los labios de Dustin escaparan pequeños gemidos y que temblara por el inesperado contacto. Luego saboreó su tronco un par de veces,lamiendo de arriba y hacia abajo,saboreandolo por completo antes de introducir por completo el grueso pito del chico en su cavidad bucal. Al principio le fue difícil lograr acostumbrarse ya que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que no raspara contra sus dientes,así que tuvo que formar como una especie de "o". Supo que lo hacía bien a juzgar por los gemidos de su amigo. Lo hizo tan feliz y a la vez tan caliente que desearía que ese momento durara por siempre.

—¡Mmm mierda,si! ¿Te gusta chuparme la verga? ¡Porque lo estás haciendo tan bien,maldita sea!...¡OH! ¡Si sigues así me harás correrte en tu boca,Will! ¡Eres tan caliente,Will Byers!

Will no podía hablar,no obstante no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tararear en forma de respuesta. La reacción de Dustin fue un largo gruñido que lo llevó a tomar de los cabellos a su amante,acariciando su la suavidad de su cabello castaño.

El chico de cabello rizado sabía que no duraría demasiado tiempo. Podía sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba con cada chupada y lamida que Will daba sobre su longitud pulsante.

—¡OH MADRE SANTA! —clamó Dustin con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido —.¡Estoy tan cerca,Will,no pares!

Will obedeció contento,esta vez fue más rápido y mientras chupaba deslizó la palma hacia las pelotas de Dustin,las estimuló acariciandolas y apretándolas muy ligeramente. Sin embargo,esa nueva acción por parte de Byers fue lo que ayudó a Dustin a llegar a su tan esperando orgasmo.

—¡Ah..mierda,mierda,MIERDA! ¡M-Me vengo!—gritó presionado la cabeza de Will,con la intención de que se tragara las ráfagas de semen que estallaron en su boca.

Su amigo no protestó. Se tragó toda la sustancia caliente y también estuvo unos buenos minutos limpiando los restos por el tronco y pelvis de Dustin.

Una vez que termino Dustin le extendió los brazos en señal de que se acostara a su lado. Will se recostó a su lado siendo abrazado por Henderson en medio de respiraciones rápidas que con el tiempo se fueron normalizando.

—Eso...fue genial,Will...sin lugar a duda la mejor cosa del puto mundo —admitió Dustin viéndolo a sus ojos avellana.

—Nadie debe enterarse de esto,por lo que más quieras Dustin. No le cuentes a nadie nada de esto,solo queda entre nosotros ¿si?

—No te preocupes por eso,Will,nadie va a enterarse. Lo prometo y ya sabes,los amigos no rompen promesas.

Volvieron a besarse después de eso pero no continuaron con sus juegos, aunque bien sabían los dos que esa no sería su última experiencia sexual. Tenían todo un verano lleno de descubrimientos .


End file.
